Joint funding account owners who wish to pay bills online, via the Internet or another network, from the funding account must either individually register the account with a biller, or must share login access to the account. If each joint funding account owner registers the account with the biller, this results in additional work and data entry for the account owners, and leads to an increased likelihood of data entry error and security compromise. If joint funding account owners share login access to an account, then one of the account owners legitimately registers the account, and must share his access information, such as username and password, with other account owner(s). However, an account owner may not wish to share his access information with other account owner(s), and may at some point, change his access information, thereby denying the other owner(s) access to the joint funding account.
In some situations, a funding account may be registered to a single owner, but that single owner may desire or require oversight (e.g., a child, a businessperson, an elderly person). The funding account is not accessible to another person, such as a parent, business colleague, or caretaker, unless that person logs in to the account using the owner's access information. This increases the likelihood of a security compromise, and also requires cooperation by the funding account owner. If the owner changes his access information, such as his username or password, the person who is monitoring the funding account for the owner may be denied access to the funding account.